1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED tubular lighting device and control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High luminosity, bright colors, variety in light source combinations, and low power consumption are features of and reasons for the popularity of light emitting diodes (LED). In general, the color changes and combinations are achieved by passing electric currents and pulses through three basic colors of red, blue and green to generated multifarious light sources unsurpassed by other light sources or lighting devices. Moreover, through various combinations of colors and changes in luminosity, a dynamic lighting effect can be achieved. Therefore, LEDs are widely used in all kinds of display devices, visible light projectors and decorating devices.
Monochrome light bulbs with colors such as red, blue, purple, etc., that approximate pure colors have been successfully developed. Therefore, substrate materials for display devices and light source projectors using LEDs will be popular in the future. However, although LEDs have the aforementioned advantages, they are expensive and have heat dissipation problems. Manufacture of LED displays or light source projectors does not receive their due attention.
For LEDs applied to stage lighting, projection lighting fixtures, or decorative lighting devices, a multiplicity of LED light bulbs are tightly packed together to emit light or to perform light changes. They have the problems of high costs and poor heat dissipation; therefore, they are not widely accepted and incur unsatisfactory profits.
Aside from the aforesaid problems, conventional LED lighting devices are generally bulky and difficult to maintain. How to reduce costs and overcome the heat dissipation problem is a major subject to be resolved by manufacturers in the art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an LED tubular lighting device and control device. LEDs are planted in a transparent tube and are controllable via a controller to obtain multifarious light sources. The tubular lighting device includes LEDs soldered onto a circuit board in an equi-distant arrangement. The circuit board with the LEDs is secured in a boat-shaped receiving, heat-dissipating trough, which are disposed in a transparent tube having heat-dissipating holes in the bottom wall thereof and through holes in both ends thereof. The LED tubular lighting devices can be connected in series and controllable to produce changes in colors and luminosity.